BULLETPROOF Chatroom
by Jiminnie Dongsaeng
Summary: Grup chat yang membahas tentang percakapan tidak penting, tidak bermutu, aneh, gak jelas para anggotanya. BTS fanfic. Kim SeokJin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

**BULLETPROOF CHATROOM**

Sebuah grup chat yang membahas obrolan-obrolan tak penting anggotanya.

Genre: Friendship, humor

Warning : Typo, not EYD, Boring, dll.

Disclaimer: All of BTS members belong to their agency and parent

Cast

Kim Seokjin as Prince Jin

Min Yoongi as Min Suga

Jung Hoseok as Hobbie

Kim Namjoon : Sexy Brain

Park Jimin as Chim Chim

Kim Taehyung as Kim TaeTae

Jeon Jungkook as Golden Magnae

(user dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu)

.

.

Hope you like this story

.

.

Nama Grup : Bulletproof

Anggota : 7 member

Post : 233 Posts

Picture: 59 picture

( 13.00 PM)

 **Golden Magnae** : Hyunggggggg

( 13.10 PM)

 **Chim Chim** : Cieee ciee yang baru masuk SMA

 **Hobbie** : Cie ciee yang harus tinggal di asrama

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Cieeee yang ngak bisa ketemu sama eomma, appa

 **Prince Jin** : Cieee dongsaeng hyung sudah besar

 **Golden Magnae** : Hyung, bisa tidak kalian tak bahas masalah ini lagi

 **Golden Magnae** : Hyung.. apa kalian di asrama? Aku akan kesana.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Cieee yang kangen sama kita..

 **Golden Magnae** : Yakkk.. Tae berhenti berkata seperti itu

 **Min Suga** : Kami semua ada kelas magnae, kelas selesai pukul 3 PM.

 **Hobbie** : Dan guru matematika itu membuat kepalaku pusing.

 **Golden Magnae** : Kasian sekali kau hyung.. wkwkwk

 **Hobbie** : Magnae sialan kau..

 **Chim Chim** : Kita akan kesana setelah selesai kelas Kook. Nomer berapa kamarmu?

 **Kim Tae Tae** : tapi kau harus belikan kami makanan. Juga cola.

 **Chim Chim** : Ide bagus itu tae.

 **Hobbie** : aku setuju kalo tak ada makanan aku tak mau kesitu.

 **Golden Magnae** : 194.

 **Golden Magnae** : Hyung.. kenapa kalian semua memalakku.. aku magnae teraniaya.. :'(

(13.13 PM)

 **Prince Jin** : Yakk kalian semua.. belajar yang benar! Jangan bermain ponsel saat jam pelajaran.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Kau tak pernah membelikan kami makanan kook

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Sial.. petugas kedisiplinan muncul.

 **Min Suga** : Semua kalian tamat..

 **Prince Jin** : Kau Juga Yoongi. Aku akan memberikan ponselmu pada Kyuhyun saem kalau kau tak berhenti memainkannya.

 **Min Suga** : Cih.. kau sendiri bermain ponsel seokjin.

 **Min Suga** : Haruskah aku juga mengatakan itu pada kyuhyun saem?

(13.15 PM)

 **Chim chim** : Para orang tua bertengkar.

 **Golden Magnae** : aku taruhan Jin hyung akan menang.

 **Chim Chim** : Yoon hyung yang akan menang.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Cieee yang ngebela yoongi hyung

 **Hobbie** : Cieee yang ngebela yoongi hyung (2)

 **Sexy Brain** : Sialan kalian aku tak bisa berhenti ketawa. Kalau sampai kyuhyun saem menghukumku aku akan mencari kalian semua untuk ikut dihukum.

 **Golden Magnae** : itu salahmu sendiri yang tertawa terlalu keras. Lalu kenapa kami yang juga kena?

 **Chim Chim :** Aku tau kita teman seperjuangan. Tapi aku tak pernah tau ada ideologi susah satu, susah semua.

 **Prince Jin** : Cepat matikan ponsel kalian. Aku serius.

 _ **Min Suga Offline**_

 _ **Sexy Brain Offline**_

 _ **Hobbie offline**_

 **Prince Jin** : Jimin, Tae...

 **Chim Chim** : Sialan kau hyung.

 _ **Chim Chim offline**_

 **Kim Tae Tae** : yahhh hyung. Kau ngak seru.

 _ **Kim Tae Tae offline**_.

(13.20 PM)

 **Golden Magnae** : Jin hyung jahat. Aku jadi ngak punya teman.

 **Prince Jin** : Mian kook. Ini tugas hyung. Sebagai gantinya nanti hyung bawakan makanan ke kamarmu.

 **Golden Magnae** : Yaksok hyung. Ok selamat belajar kalau begitu. Kau ngak boleh telat hyung. Aku menunggumu.

 _ **Golden Magnae offline**_

 **Prince Jin** : Dasar magnae. Masalah makanan saja langsung setuju.

 _ **Prince Jin offline**_

(22.00 PM)

Kim Tae Tae send a picture

 **Kim Tae Tae** : siapa saja.. bantu aku mengerjakan ini. TTATT

(22.30 PM)

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Yakkkk. Sialan kalian semua. Aku tau kalian membaca chatku. Tapi tak satupun yang menanggapi. Kejam kalian.

 **Sexy Brain** : Kau tak pernah belajar? Itu pelajaran kelas X dan kau tak bisa mengerjakannya?

 **Hobbie** : Makannya Tae.. jangan suka bolos kau.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : aku tak butuh nasehat kalian hyung. Aku hanya butuh kalian membantuku mengerjakan itu.

 **Min Suga** : memangnya kemana Jimin tae? Biasanya kalian berdua mengerjakan bersama?

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Si bantet itu akan menghajarku jika aku menyentuh buku tugasnya hyung. Bukankah dia teman yang jahat? Dia hanya menyembunyikan keburukannya dengan wajah sok imut.

( 22.32 PM)

 **Chim Chim** : Kau mau ku tendang dan ku kunci di luar kamar? Cepat kerjakan, dan jangan berisik. Kau menggangguku.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : kalian lihat hyung. Dia sangat jahat padaku. 2 tahun aku menderita menjadi teman sekamarnya.

 **Golden Magnae** : Kalau begitu Tae hyung. Kau pindah saja ke kamar lain dan aku yang akan sekamar dengan Jimin hyung.

 **Prince Jin** : Memangnya kenapa kau tak mengajak Tae mengerjakan Jim?

 **Chim Chim** : Ide bagus kook. Aku akan menerima saranmu. Besok aku akan bilang ke ketua asrama

 **Chim Chim** : Alien itu sibuk pacaran dengan SungCheol. Anak kelas sebelah hyung.

( 22.34 PM)

 **Sexy Brain** : Astaga Tae.. kukira kau normal.

 **Min Suga** : Sudah kuduga Alien itu memang penyuka sejenis.

 **Golden Magnae** : Astaga Tae hyung.. :O

 **Hobbie** : Tae memang daebak.

 **Prince Jin** : Aku tak menyangkanya Tae. Omona.

 **ChimChim** : xixixixixi

( 22.39 PM)

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Kurang ajar kau Jim. Itu fitnah hyung.. astaga..

 **Chim Chim** : Hyung tolong aku. Taehyung ingin memperkosaku.

 **Chim Chim** : ...

 **Chim Chim** : Tolong aku...

 **Chim Chim** : tolong.. Taehyung gila..

 **Prince Jin** : Astaga Tae apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin.

 **Min Suga** : Tae ingin memperkosa Jimin astaga. Kajja kita ke kamar mereka. Aku sudah bawa kamera.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Hyung.. jangan percayai si keparat bantet itu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku serius TTATT

 **Chim Chim** : Hyung Aku TERNODAI.

 **Sexy Brain** : Astaga Tae.. jaga ucapanmu.

 **Sexy Brain** : Jim apakau bersungguh sungguh?

( 22.45 PM )

 **Chim Chim** : Hyung tolong aku. Tae mengunciku di luar kamar TAT

 **Chim Chim** : Tae aku hanya bercanda. Astaga..

 **Kim Tae Tae** : salahmu sendiri. Sana tidur dengan nyamuk di luar.

 **Prince Jin** : Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih?

 **Hobbie** : kelihatannya mereka berdua kurang kasih sayang.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Hobbie hyung minta dihajar

 **Chim Chim** : Hobbie hyung minta dihajar (2)

 **Golden Magnae** : Hobbie hyung minta dihajar (3)

 **Hobbie** : -_- Kalian memang menyebalkan

 **Min Suga** : Jin.. aku mendengar suara misterius di luar kamar.

 **Chim Chim** : Hyung ini aku. Buka pintunya. Aku di usir Taehyung.

 **Prince Jin** : Astaga Jim.

( 22.43 PM)

 **Prince Jin** : Tae kenapa kau benar2 mengunci Jimin. Lihatlah tampang mengenaskannya itu. Dia terlihat mengerikan.

 **Chim Chim** : Sialan kau hyung.

 **Sexy Brain** : Kau sungguh mengunci Jimin Tae..?

 **Golden Magnae** :Hyung.. kau kejam.

 **Min Suga** : Sadissss

 **Min Suga** : Kalian harus melihat wajah jimin sekarang. Astaga aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Dia sangat memelas. Astaga..

 **Chim Chim** : Yoongi hyung memang tak pernah peduli padaku :'(

 **Golden Magnae** : Aku merasa kasihan pada Jimin hyung. Tapi aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya... wkwkwk

 **Sexy Brain** : Jimin hanya bercanda Tae.. maafkanlah dia.

 **Chim Chim** : Namjoon hyung...

 **Sexy Brain** : Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengganggu Jin hyung jim.

Chim Chim : Sialan kalian semua.

( 22.49 PM)

 **Chim Chim** : Aku hanya bercanda Tae. Mian. Bukakan pintunya.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : kau keterlaluan Jim.

 **Chim Chim** : Miann. Aku tak bermaksud.

 **Prince Jin** : Sudah.. maafkan saja Jimin Tae. Dia sudah hampir menangis ini..

 **Chim Chim** : Aku tidak menangis.. Sial kau hyung.

 **Chim Chim** : Arraseo. Biarkan saja aku di luar. Biarkan saja aku mati kedinginan.

 **Kim Tae Tae** : Aku akan membiarkanmu masuk, asalkan kau meminjamiku buku tugasmu.

 **Chim Chim** : Arra.. kau boleh meminjamnya. Apakah kau tak tau? Lihatlah Yoongi hyung yang melihatku seperti mau memakanku.

 **Min Suga** : Salahmu sendiri membuat rusuh dikamar kami. Jika saja ketua asrama mengetahui kalian semua belum tidur dan membuat kegaduhan, kalian akan dihukum.

 **Hobbie** : Maka dari itu Jim. Cepatlah kembali ke kamar sebelum pemeriksaan dimulai. Tinggal 10 menit lagi kalau kau mau tau.

 **Golden Magnae** : Apa hukuman jika kita melanggar jam malam hyung?

 **Sexy Brain** : Saat pengenalan lingkungan sekolah 2 hari lagi kau akan tau kook. Sekarang lebih baik kalian tidur. Ini sudah malam. Dan aku sudah mengantuk.

 **Prince Jin** : Kalian sudah baikan? Jangan bertengkar lagi. Dan semuanya cepat tidur.

 **Golden Magnae** : zzzzzzz

 **Chim Chim** : Ne eomma.

 **Chim Chim** : Zzzzzz

 **Kim Tae Tae** : zzzzz

 **Hobbie** : Zzzzzz

 **Min Suga** : Zzzzz

 **Sexy Brain** : Zzzzzz

 **Prince Jin** : Jalja.. Happy nice dream..

TBC

Sebelumnya saya mau menjelaskan karekter yang tadi belum sempat dibahas secara keseluruhan. Mungkin ada readernim yang merasa bingung dengan kelas, atau kamar mereka ? tidak? Sudahlah..

Mereka ber-7 adalah teman dari kecil yang memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Jungkook yang terkecil baru memasuki Big Hit Senior High School. Sekolah ini menerapkan sistem asrama. Anak kelas X baru akan masuk sekolah 2 hari setelah pembagian kamar asrama.

Jimin dan Taehyung satu angkatan, mereka kelas XI. Satu kelas. Dan entah bagaimana.. mereka juga menempati satu kamar.

Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok juga satu angkatan dan menempati kelas yang sama. Namjoon sekamar dengan Hoseok, sedangkan Yoongi sekamar dengan Jin.

Seharusnya aku menuliskan ini di awal cerita, tapi yasudahlah..

Mau melihat keanehan mereka selanjutnya?

Mungkin kalau respon kalian baik, akan di update cepat dan juga diperpanjang. Soalnya ini hanya permulaan.

Kurasa saya terlalu banyak bicara. Kita akhiri saja ini.

Last review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**BULLETPROOF CHATROOM**

Sebuah grup chat yang membahas obrolan-obrolan tak penting anggotanya.

Genre: Friendship, humor

Warning : Typo, not EYD, Boring, dll.

Disclaimer: All of BTS members belong to their agency and parent

Cast

Kim Seokjin as Prince Seokjin

Min Yoongi as Jenius Namja

Jung Hoseok as Im your Hope

Kim Namjoon : Rap Monster

Park Jimin as Mr Park

Kim Taehyung as V aka Mpi

Jeon Jungkook as Magnae Jeon

(user dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu)

.

.

Hope you like this story

.

.

Nama Grup : Bulletproof

Anggota : 7 member

Post : 239 Posts

Picture: 62 picture

.

* * *

(09.00 AM)

 **Magnae Jeon** : Hyung.. hari ini perkenalan ekstrakulikuler. Lalu apa yang harus aku ikuti?

( 09.12 AM)

 **Rap Monster** : Lah.. kenapa kau tanya kami? Terserah kau mau pilih yang mana. Sesuaikan dengan minat dan bakatmu magnae...

 **Magnae Jeon** : Lalu apa yang kalian ikuti?

 **Rap Monster** : Aku dulu ikut ekstrakulikuler musik bersama Yoongi hyung dan Taehyung. Tapi karena kelas XII tidak diwajibkan lagi, kami sekarang tidak aktif.

 **Rap Monster** : Kalau Jin hyung mengikuti ekstra drama, Hobbie dan Jimin ikut ekstra dance. Kenapa kau tak masuk musik saja? Suaramu itu sangat bagus Kook.

( 09.14 AM)

 **Magnae Jeon** : entahlah hyung. Aku bingung antara dance dan musik. Aku suka keduanya. Tapi aku tak mau ikut double karena itu melelahkan.

 **Rap Monster** : Kalau begitu terserah kau saja. Kau lebih berat yang mana. Hyung selalu mendukungmu.

 **Magnae jeon** : Seperti Pemimpin. Hyung selalu bisa diandalkan...

 **Magnae Jeon** : Ngomong-ngomong yang lain kemana? Tumben sepi? Hanya kita berdua saja.

 **Rap Monster** : Kelas kami ada percobaan ujian Kook. Jadi mereka masih di ruang kelas dengan tampang frustasi.

 **Magnae Jeon** : lalu kenapa hyung bisa main ponsel?

 **Rap Monster** : Hyung sudah selesai, jadi boleh keluar. Seharusnya tadi aku foto wajah Hobbie yang memelas minta jawaban. Sungguh itu lucu sekali.

 **Magnae Jeon** : yahhh hyung. Kenapa hyung tak mengambil gambarnya? Kalian enak satu kelas, satu kamar pula.. lah aku.?

 **Rap Monster** : Memangnya kenapa dengan teman sekamarmu?

 **Magnae Jeon** : Sebenarnya dia baik sihh. Dia juga pekerja keras. Tapi itulah yang menjadi masalahnya.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Dia selalu tidur malam untuk latihan. Dia berisik dan berantakan. Kadang karena lelah mungkin, barang-barangnya selalu berserakan.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Dan aku yang harus membersihkannya.

 **Magnae jeon** : Tapi dia tak pernah berterima kasih.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Kadang dia malah mengomeliku karena aku menyentuh barangnya..

 **Magnae Jeon** : Aku harus bagaimana Hyung?

 **Magnae Jeon** : hyung tau sendiri bukan. Aku tak nyaman jika banyak barang yang berserakan di dekatku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung ?

 **Rap Monster** : Malah curhat ni magnae.

 **Rap Monster** : Apakah kau pernah bicara dengannya kalau kau tak nyaman dengan semua itu?

 **Magnae Jeon** : Ani

 **Rap Monster** : Itulah masalahnya. Kalian tak mau terbuka satu sama lain. Aku tau kalian baru beberapa hari bertemu, tapi kau harus bisa akrap dengan teman sekamarmu. Bicaralah apa yang kau pikirkan, jangan dengan amarah.. tapi dengan hati dingin tanpa emosi. Aku rasa dia akan mengerti apa yang kau mau.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Hyung.. benarkah kau Namjoon hyung. Kenapa kau sangat berbeda hari ini hyung..

 **Magnae Jeon** : Hyung.. saranghamnida.

 **Rap monster** : Kau menjijikkan.

( 09.25 AM)

 **V aka Mpi** : Mwoya mwoya.. kenapa kalian tak mengajakku?

 **Mr Park** : Mereka kan asyik curhat tae.. dan pasti kita dilupakan..

 **Magnae Jeon** : kalian dari mana saja hyung?

 **Rap Monster** : Aku juga heran. Setahuku kelas kalian kosong. Dan sangat aneh kalau kalian ketinggalan topik pembahasan. Kalian kena hukuman lagi?

 **Mr Park** : Aishhh.. diamlah hyung. Kalau sampai Jin hyung dan Yoongi hyung tau kami bisa tamat.

 **V aka Mpi** : Benar hyung. Rahasiakan ini dari mereka berdua.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Hyung.. kalian bodoh? Jin hyung dan Yoongi hyung akan tau dengan sendirinya jika dia melihat chat kalian.

 **V aka Mpi** : Yakkk Jim. Kenapa kau begitu tolol? Cepat hapus.

Pesan ini telah ditarik

 **Mr Park :** Aishh ini gara-gara Kau hyung.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Memangnya kalian kenapa hyung.

 **V aka Mpi** : sebaiknya kau beralih ke PM saja kook.

 **Mr park** : Kita bahas saja topik lain.

(09.55 AM)

 **Prince SeokJin** : Gila.. Ulangan tadi membuat otakku terbakar.

 **Im Your Hope** : Ohhh pantas saja tadi aku mencium bau gosong hyung.

 **Prince SeokJin** : Sialan kau Hob.. kau sendiri malah sudah hampir menangis karena kehabisan waktu.

 **Im your Hope** : Salah sendiri Namjoon main pergi saja. Padahalkan aku masih ingin minta jawaban padanya :'(

 **Prince SeokJin** : Kau Benar.. YAKKK NAMJOON. Kenapa kau melarikan diri dan tak membantu kita? Kau sangat tak mempunyai perikemanusiaan.

 **Mr Park** : kedua orang yang otaknya tumpul sedang bertengkar.

 **V aka Mpi** : Dan mereka menyalahkan orang lain karena kebodohan mereka sendiri.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Mereka memang tak patut dicontoh

 **Prince Seokjin** : Yakkk.. kalian mau ku hajar?

 **Im your Hope** : Sebaiknya sebelum kau berkata seperti itu, kau mengacalah dulu tae. Kau bahkan lebih parah dari kami. Pembuat onar pula.

 **V aka Mpi** : Sory ya hyung.. begini – begini aku idola sekolah. tidak seperti kalian.

 **Prince Seokjin** : Ini anak memang minta dihajar rupanya.

 **Magnae Jeon** : V hyung... idola sekolah? Jinja? Woaaa daebak. Kenapa aku tak pernah tau?

 **Mr Park** : Dia memang banyak penggemarnya Kook. Tapi aku jamin, pasti mereka semua akan langsung menjauhinya setelah mengetahui sifat asli Taehyung.

 **Mr Park** : kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada kita karena masih mau berteman dan menerima semua keanehanmu Tae.

 **Im Your Hope** : Mereka saja yang belum tau, bagaimana sifat asli idola mereka.

 **Im Your Hope** : Kau benar Jim. Seharusnya kau berterimasih kepada kita tae.

 **Rap Monster** : Huffttt.. Kapan kalian tidak berkelahi saat kita muncul bersama? Kenapa kalian hanya rukun saat kita membahas soal makanan?

 **Magnae Jeon** : Maka dari itu hyung, Kau Harus sering-sering membelikan kami makanan.

 **Rap Monster** : Sial Kau Magnae.

(10.00 AM)

 **V aka mpi**. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku BERTERIMA KASIH pada kalian. Bukannya kalian Temanku Yang Paling Baik?

 **V aka Mpi** : JEONGMAL GOMAPTA..

 **Prince Seokjin** : Aku Juga tak kalah populer dari mu, kalau kau mau tau.

 **Prince Seok** Jin : Yak Namjoon. Aku menunggumu di kanting. Kalau kau tak cepat kesini, kau tak akan hidup dengan tenang.

 **Rap Monster** : Sialan Kau hyung.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Hyung Aku juga mau makann..

 **V aka Mpi** : Nadoo

 **Im Your Hope** : Nado.

 **Mr Park** : Hyung aku juga mauuu..

 **Rap Monster** : Benarkan kataku. Bagaimanapun kalian bertengkar. Kalau itu membahas makanan pasti kalian menjadi satu tujuan.

 **Jenius Namja** : YAAAKKK KALIAN PARA BERANDALLL.. MAKANLAH DAN JANGAN RIBUT.. AKU INGIN TIDUR DAN PONSELKU TAK BERHENTI BERGETAR DARI TADI. JIKA SETELAH INI AKU MASIH MENEMUKAN KALIAN BERISIK, AKU AKAN MENGGUNDULI KALIAN SATU PERSATU.

 _ **Mr Park Offline**_

 _ **Prince Seokjin offline**_

 _ **V aka Mpi offline**_

 _ **Rap monster offline**_

 _ **Im Your Hope offline**_

 ** _Magnae Jeon offline_ **

* * *

(15.02 PM)

 **Jenius Namja** : Lihat apa yang kudapat..

 _ **Jenius Namja Send Picture**_

 **Jenius Namja** : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Apakah kalian sangat sayang terhadap tiang bendera itu? Hampir setiap hari kalian menemaninya.

(15.07 PM)

 **Mr Park** : Darimana kau dapat foto itu hyung?

 **V aka Mpi** : Sial.. Suga hyung.

 **Prince Seokjin** : Yakkk.. apa yang kalian perbuat?

 **Magnae Jeon** : Woaaaa kalian keren

 **Im Your Hope** : Daebak.. darimana yoongi hyung mendapatkan foto ekslusif itu.

 **Genius Namja** : Yang jelas dari sumber yang dapat dipercaya.

 **Prince SeokJin** : Aku menunggu penjelasan kalian.!

 **Rap Monster** : Jangan salahkan aku. Bukan aku yang memberitahukannya.

 **Mr Park** : Ani hyung. Itu tadi kesalahan teknis. Jam di kamar kami mati. Jadi kami telat. Kami sungguh-sungguh tak sengaja.

 **V aka Mpi** : Jimin benar. Jam di kamar kami mati. Padahal kami sudah susah payah sampai kelas tepat waktu, tapi dasar Kwon saem saja yang pelit. Baru terlambat 20 menit, tapi kami sudah dihukum.

 **Magnae Jeon** : 20 menit itu lama hyung. Dasar kalian ini.

 **Prince Seokjin** : Kalian tak membohongiku kan?

 **Mr Park** : Kami sungguh sungguh hyung.

 **V aka Mpi** : kami tak pernah berbohong padamu.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Tak pernah berhenti maksutmu hyung...?

 **Mr Park** : Diam Kau Magnae

 **V Aka Mpi** : Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki yang belum ku cuci 1 bulan. Kalau kau tak bisa diam Kook.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Arraseo, arraseo..

(15.12 PM)

 **Prince SeokJin** : Arraseo. Jika saja kalian di hukum lagi. Aku tak akan tinggal diam.

 **Im Your Hope** : Yang aku heran. Kenapa Suga hyung bisa mendapatkan foto itu? Padahal Jin hyung yang petugas kedisiplinan saja tidak pernah tau..

 **Rap Monster** : kau tak tau? walaupun Yoon hyung tak pernah memperlihatkan kepeduliannya pada kita, sebenarnya dia sangat peduli.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Aku juga merasakannya. Sebenarnya Yoongi hyung sangat perhatian dengan kita semua. Dianya saja yang sok jaim.

 **Mr Park** : Cieee Yoon hyung. Coocweettt

 **V aka Mpi** : Ohh Yoon hyung. Kau ternyata perhatian sekali padaku.

 **Rap Monster** : Tapi kalian harus hari hati. Yoon hyung mengawasi kalian. Kesalahan kalian akan selalu dia ketahui.

 **Jenius Namja** : Sialan. Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengabadikan momen penting.

 **V aka mpi** : Cielahhh yang ngeless. Ngaku saja hyung. Kau memang perhatian dengan kita kan.. buktinya kau sampai susah-susah mencari foto langka kita.

 **Mr Park** : Aku terharu hyung.

 **Jenius Namja** : Bukan begitu, Aishh kalian ini. Jangan salah paham..

 _ **Jenius Namja Offline**_

 **Magnae Jeon** : yahh yoon hyung melarikan diri.

 **Prince Seokjin** : Dia melarikan diri dengan muka memerah astaga..

 **V aka Mpi** : Jinja Hyung.. woaaa daebak

 **Magnae Jeon** : tak ku sangka Yoon hyung..

 **Mr Park** : Hyung undang dia kembali..

 **Prince SeokJin** : Ok

 _ **Prince Seokjin mengundang Jenius Namja ke dalam obrolan**_

 **Im Your Hope** : Suga hyungggggg

 **Magnae Jeon** : Suga hyungggg

 **Mr Park :** Yoon hyung...

 **Rap Monster** : Aku jamin dia tak akan membalas chat kalian

 **V aka Mpi** : itulah Yoon hyung. Seperti yang kita ketahui.

 **Mr Park** : Itulah Min Yoongi alian Min Suga kita.. :*

 **Magnae Jeon** : Jimin hyung kau menjijikan

 **Magnae Jeon** : Kau lebih memilih suga hyung dari pada aku hyung?

 **Mr Park** : Aku mencintai kalian semua. Kaliankan sahabat sahabatku..

 **V aka Mpi** : Huekkkkk..

 **Im Your Hope** : Aku butuh kantung muntah..

 **Magnae Jeon** : Tolong seseorang matikan jimin hyung.

 **Rap Monster** : Jimin kau membuatku muntah.

 **Prince Seokjin** : Kata-kata Cheesy itu... tubuhku merinding..

 **Mr Park** : Kurang ajar kalian semuaaa..

 **Mr Park** : begitukah kelakuan kalian padaku. Padahal aku selalu memperhatikan kalian..

 **Mr Park** : Apa salah dan dosa namja manis pemilik abs yang sexy ini?

 **Mr Park** : Padahal aku telah berusaha keras menjadi sahabat terbaik yang pernah kalian miliki

 **Magnae Jeon** : Jeongmal hyung.. hentikan itu. Kau membuatku muntah.

 **Prince SeokJin** : Tubuhku tak bisa berhenti merinding.. OMG

 **V aka Mpi** : Jim Kau dimana. ?

 **Im Your Hope** : Jebal Geumanhae..

 **Rap Monster** : Kantung Muntah Please..

 **Mr Park** : Waeyo Tae ?

 **Mr Park** : Aku di Atap..

 **V Aka Mpi** : Hyung kajja.. kita matikan Jimin sekarang..

 **Mr Park** : Yakkk sialan kau..

 **Prince SeokJin** : Aku akan Bawa garpu taman..

 **Rap Monster** : Hyung kau mau berkebun?

 **Prince Seok Jin** : Untuk menyumpal mulut cessy si jimin itu.

 **Magnae Jeon** : Sessy hyung. Bukan cessy

 **Rap Monster** : Yang benar Cheesy.. kalian berdua ini..

 **Prince SeokJin** : Itu tak penting

(15.28 PM)

 **Im Your Hope** : Aku sudah siap dengan tali tambang..

 **Mr Park** : Yakkk.. kalian benar-benar..

 **Mr Park** : Kaburrr

 **Jenius Namja** : Aku melihat Jimin berlari ke toilet di lantai 2.

 **Mr Park** : Sialan kau hyung. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur dengan tenang besok..

 **Jenius Namja** : Aku akan menantikannya..

 **Rap Monster** : Jimin, Taehyun, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Jin hyung sekarang kejar-kejaran di koridor.

 **Rap Monster** : Mereka berusaha menangkap Jimin. Kau tau itu? Suga Hyung?

 **Jenius Namja** : Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya itu hal yang wajar?

 **Rap Monster** : Itu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Membuat keributan dan kekacauan di arena sekolah, hukuman pelayanan sekolah selama 5 hari.

 **Jenius Namja** : dan seorang anggota kedisiplinan terlibat dalam kekacauan tersebut..

 **Rap monster** : Kau benar hyung..

 **Jenius Namja** : Ini akan seru Namjoon. Mari kita tunggu kelanjutannya *Smirk*

 **Rap Monster** : kau memang tak pernah peduli pada mereka hyung. Tapi... kenapa tidak? *Smirk*

* * *

TBC

* * *

Bagaiman? Apakah masih kurang panjang? Apa tambah ngak jelas?

Saya berpikir ulang. Genre ff ini adalah humor. Tapi kurasa tak ada yang lucu dari ff ini.. apa menurut kalian lucu? Atau malah garing? Kurasa pikiran kalian sama dengan saya.

Mungkin untuk chapter ini segini dulu. Chapter depan diusahakan makin panjang. Jika respon kalian baik.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah review. Jeongmal gomapta.

Saya rasa cukup. Tak perlu banyak bicara lagi.

Last. Review Please..


	3. Chapter 3

**BULLETPROOF CHATROOM**

Sebuah grup chat yang membahas obrolan-obrolan tak penting anggotanya.

Genre: Friendship, humor

Warning : Typo, not EYD, Boring, dll.

Disclaimer: All of BTS members belong to their agency and parent

Cast

Kim Seokjin as Pinky boy

Min Yoongi as MinYoon

Jung Hoseok as Hobbie

Kim Namjoon : Rap Monster

Park Jimin as Jiminnie

Kim Taehyung as TaeTae

Jeon Jungkook as Kookkie

(user dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu)

.

.

Hope you like this story

.

.

Nama Grup : Bulletproof

Anggota : 7 member

Post : 246 Posts

Picture: 68 picture

.

.

* * *

(17.23 PM)

 **Pinky Boy** : Annyeong.. ada orang ?

 **Kookkie** : Annyeong hyung..

 **Pinky Boy** : Ahhh kook.. bagaimana hari pertama MOS ?

 **Kookkie** : Lancar, seperti biasa hyung.. tapi ada tugas untuk buat cerpen, dikumpulkan pada hari terakhir MOS.

 **Pinky Boy** : mau buat cerpen apa? Kudengar 2 cerpen terbaik akan di muat di wibsite sekolah.

 **Kookkie** : iya hyung. Anggota OSIS tadi juga bilang begitu. Tapi aku bingung hyung, aku ingin membuat cerpen tentang persahabatan. Tapi aku masih belum punya ide.

 **Jiminnie** : Annyeong.. anyeong..

 **Jiminnie** : kenapa kau tak buat cerpen tentang kita bertuju saja kook?

 **Kookkie** : Annyeong hyung.

 **Kookkie** : niat awalnya sih memang begitu hyung.. tapi kalian semua kan aneh.. yang ada cerpenku malah langsung di buang.

 **Pinky boy** : Sial kau magnae.

 **Jiminnie** : Sial Kau Magnae (2)

 **TaeTae** : Sial Kau magnae (3)

 **Hobbie** : Sial kau magnae (4)

 **MinYoon** : Sial Kau magnae (5)

 **Rap Monster** : Sial kau magnae (9999)

 **Kookkie** : Begitu saja terus hyung.. sampai pohon mangga di depan asrama itu berbuah nanas -_-

(17.26 PM)

 **Minyoon** : Buat cerpen itu sangat mudah magnae. Seperti kau membuat lagu..

 **Rap Monster** : Yang seorang komposer..

 **Jiminnie** : Apalah kita yang tak punya jiwa seni.

 **Jiminnie** : ngomong – ngomong nih Yoongi hyung. Tuh kenapa user namenya MinYoon? Maksutnya Jimin Yoongi gitu?

 **Taetae** : cieeeelahhhh yoon hyung sudah mengakui jimin ternyata.

 **Hobbie** : Kami turut bersuka cita hyung. Akhirnya selama 7 tahun kau mengubur perasaanmu.. akhirnya kau ungkapkan juga.

 **MinYoon** : Hahhhh? Bicara apa kalian.

 **MinYoon** : Astaga.. kalian semua memang selalu berotak miring. Tak ada yang normal. Min Yoongi astaga. Bukan Jimin Yoongi

 **Jiminnie** : Yoon hyung tak pernah mengakuiku :'(

 **Hobbie** : Kau jahat pada jimin hyung. Lihatlah dia tengah menangis sekarang..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Tutup mulut kalian..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : sebelun ku jahit dengan tali tambang yang ada di gudang.

 **TaeTae** : kau selalu tak bisa di ajak bercanda hyung..

 **Pinky Boy** : kau tidak asik seperti biasanya min yoon gi.

 **Rap Monster** : memang begitulah dia.

 **Kookkie** : Hyungggggg... kenapa kalian malah bertengkar sendiri.. bagaimana dengan cerpenku? Tak ada yang mau memberikan saran?

 **Rap Monster** : sebentar.. aku ada urusan.. aku off dulu..

 **Rap Monster Offline**

 **TaeTae** : Mau kemana dia?

 **Pinky Boy** : Biasa.. urusan ketua kelas..

 **TaeTae** : Sore-sore begini?

 **Pinky Boy** : Ada rapat ketua Kelas. Mereka sendiri yang menentukan jamnya.

 **TaeTae** : ohhh

 **Jiminnie** : Kau harus membuat cerpen dengan cast kita bertujuh kook. Aku tidak mau tau, harus kita bertujuh.

 **Kookkie** : -_- kau itu pemaksaan hyung.

T **aeTae** : Kenapa kau tidak membuat cerita dengan tema kerajaan.? Begini ceritanya..

(17.30 PM)

 **TaeTae** : Sebuah kerajaan memiliki 3 orang pangeran yang tampan dan sangat cerdas, pangeran pertama bernama Kim SeokJin, dia pengeran yang sangat ahli dalam memasak, dia sangat baik juga bisa sangat kejam jika berurusan dengan makanan. Dia tak bisa mentoleransi sedikit kesalahanpun tentang makanan.

 **TaeTae** : pangeran kedua, Kim Taehyung. Dia adalah anak paling tampan dan paling berbakat diantara saudaranya. Kim taehyung yang dikenal juga dengan sebutan pangeran V, selalu menang dalam setiap perlombaan yang dia hadapi. Seperti layaknya namanya, V yang berarti Victory.

 **TaeTae** : Anak terakhir Kim Jungkook. Sebenarnya jungkook bukanlah anak kandung dari sang raja. Melainkan anak dari kakaknya. Tapi sang raja mengangkatnya menjadi anak setelah kematian kakaknya yang misterius.

 **TaeTae** : keluarga kerajaan memiliki seekor kuda yang sangat gagah dan tak pernah lelah walau dalam perjalanan jauh. Namanya J-Horse, juga pengawal kerajaan yang cukup handal, Kim Namjoon. Kepala pembantu yang bantet, Park Jimin, dan seorang peramal yang tak pernah tertawa, Min Yoongi.

T **aeTae** : Begitulah.. bagus kan?

 **Hobbie** : Yakkk.. kenapa aku hanya seekor kuda?

 **Jiminnie** : Aku juga hanya seorang kepala pembantu, kau menyebutku bantet segala.. kurang ajar kau alien..

 **Pinky Boy** : Aku tidak suka dengan karakterku yang terlalu kaku. Padahalkan aku paling baik diantara kalian semua...

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Peramal katanya.. kau mau kukutuk menjadi batu Tae?

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Tak ada orang baik yang menyebut dirinya sendiri baik..

 **Pinky Boy** : Sialan kau Yoongi..

 **Kookkie** : Usulan ditolak..

 **Kookkie** : Aku tak akan mau menjadi keluargamu Tae.. pasti disana tak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan. Lagian aku ingin cerita persahabatan.. bukan cerita kerajaan yang aneh seperti pikiramu tadi..

 **TaeTae** : Sialann.. aku kan hanya memberi usul. Dan Jim.. kau tidak sadar? Kau memang bantet..

 **Jiminnie** : Alien ini minta di mutilasi rupanya..

 **Kookkie** : kalau begitu hyung.. coba beritau aku.. bagaimana cerita yang kalian sukai?

 **TaeTae** : Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi...

 **Kookkie** : Kalau begitu.. usul Tae hyung tak akan dimasukkan..

 **TaeTae** : -_-

 **Min Yoon Gi** : aku suka cerita.. dimana pemeran utamanya yang awalnya hanya seorang yang biasa saja.. menjadi terkenal karena kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dengan banyak orang yang menghalangi usahanya.

 **Hobbie** : Kalau aku lebih suka sebuah persahabatan yang menyenangkan juga mengharukan.. dimana banyak pengorbanan di dalamnya.

 **Pinky Boy** : Aku setuju dengan Hobbie... kisah 7 sahabat yang bisa menguras air mata..

 **Jiminnie** : 7 orang yang berbeda latar belakang. Bertemu karena sebuah kebetulan yang mustahil. Dengan masalah masing-masing. Menjadi sahabat yang saling mendukung dan membantu satu sama lain. Menjadi terikat dan tak pernah bisa dipisahkan. Sampai sebuah moment yang merengut seorang sahabat..

 **TaeTae** : itu bagus Jim.. mereka lalu memutuskan untuk berjuang.. tapi selalu jatuh karena sekarang mereka tak lengkap lagi. Layaknya sebuah tubuh yang kehilangan kedua kakinya. Walaupun bisa hidup tapi terlihat menyakitkan dan tak pernah bisa sempurna.

 **Hobbie** : Aku juga setuju.. lalu akhirnya karena masalah yang semakin membuat jiwa mereka termakan keputusasaan mereka yang tersisa mencoba mengikuti sahabat mereka yang telah tiada. Kau harus membuat cerita yang bisa membuat orang lain bercucuran air mata Kook. Pasti itu akan seru.

 **Min Yoon gi** : Ucapan kalian sangat tinggi.. aku menyukai ide cerita yang kalian buat. Kalau kau butuh bantuan.. kami ber 6 bisa membantumu menyelesaikan cerpen itu kook.

 **Kookkie** : Woaaaa hyung.. kalian semua memang dapat diandalkan.. aku tak pernah berpikir mendapat ide sebagus itu.. tapi sekarang sebuah alur cerita yang mengesankan memenuhi pikiranku..

 **TaeTae** : Tentu saja.. kau itu seperti baru kenal kami saja.. sesuatu yang menakjubkan dari kami selalu muncul saat diperlukan..

 **Pinky Boy** : Kau terlalu narsis Tae..

 **Jiminnie** : Ku terlalu narsis tae.. (2)

 **Hobbie** : Kau terlalu narsis tae.. (3)

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kau terlalu narsis Alien (100)

 **Kookkie** : Arraseo.. sekarang aku akan mulai mengerjakan cerpen ini hyung.. kalian nantikan saja.. cerpenku pasti masuk ke halaman depan website sekolah..

 **Jiminnie** : Ok Kook.. kami akan menantikannya..

 **TaeTae** : Kurang ajar kalian semua..

 **TaeTae** : Fighting Magnae..

 **Pinky Boy** : selamat mengerjakan.. kami selalu mendukungmu..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kalau kau butuh bantuan.. panggil saja kami..

 **Hobbie** : semangattttt jeon Jungkookkk...

* * *

(11.12 AM)

 **TaeTae** : kalian semua... sudah melihatnya? Cerpen Jungkook masuk website sekolah.. dan aku sangat terharu membacanya. Aku bahkan hampir menangis saat pelajaran matematika tadi..

 **Jiminnie** : ooohhh.. ternyata kau tadi menahan tangis ya.. kukira kau menahan poop..

 **TaeTae** : Diam kau Jim.. kau pasti juga akan menangis saat membacanya..

 **Jiminnie** : Kau ketinggalan kereta Tae.. cerpen itu sudah dimuat di web sekolah saat tengah malam tadi..

 **TaeTae** : Jadi, suara sesenggukan yang kudengar tadi malam itu kau? Kukira hantu perawan yang menangis karena melihat ketampananku..

 **Jiminnie** : Alien satu itu mulai somplak lagi..

 **Kookkie** : Kalian sudah membacanya hyung?

 **Jiminnie** : Tentu saja sudah... itu sungguh-sungguh mengharukan kook.. aku tak pernah tau kau bisa menuangkan sebuah tulisan yang sangat nyata seperti itu..

 **Kookkie** : Banyak teman-temanku yang bilang begitu hyung.. bahkan yang belum membacanya segera membuka dan membacanya.. mereka memintaku menjadikan mereka cast dari ceritaku selanjutnya..

 **Pinky Boy** : Cukkae ya Kookkie.. kau memang hebat..

(11.16 AM)

 **Kookkie** : Kau sudah baca Jin hyung?

 **Pinky Boy** : tentu saja.. dan Yoongi segera melemparku dengan bantalnya karena aku menangis tengah malam.. karena itu cerita dengan cast kita sendiri.. aku jadi sangat merasakan rasa sakit yang mereka miliki..

 **Rap Monster** : Kalian mendiskusikan cerita sebagus ini dan tidak mengajakku.. kalian memang jahat..

 **Hobbie** : Siapa suruh saat itu kau menghilang..

 **Rap monster** : aku kan ada keperluan.. kalian seharusnya mengajakku berdiskusi kalau aku tau hasilnya akan sebagus ini..

 **TaeTae** : Heleh hyunggg.. kau biasanya tak mau terlibat dengan omongan tidak penting kami..

 **Kookkie** : Aku penasaran.. bagaimana reaksi Yoongi hyung saat membaca cerita itu?

 **Pinky Boy** : dia masih setia dengan wajah datarnya..

 **Kookkie** : Jinja?

 **Jiminnie** : dia memang tak punya hati.. bahkan untuk bersimpati dengan dirinya sendiri..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kau mau mati Park Jimin?

 **Hobbie** : Mampuslah kau Jim..

 **TaeTae** : Berharaplah kau masih melihat matahari pagi besok..

 **Jiminnie** : Yakkkk.. sahabat macam apa kalian ini?

(11.23 AM)

 **Jiminnie** : Aku hanya bercanda Yoongi hyung..

 **Min Yoon gi** : Cerpenmu memang layak dimuat di web sekolah kook.. aku kagum padamu.

 **Jiminnie** : Sial aku jadi korban cuek

 **Rap Monster** : dari kita ber 7. Hanya cerpen Jungkook dan lagu Suga hyung yang pernah di muat di web sekolah.

 **Jiminnie** : dan sebentar lagi.. video dance ku dan Hobbie hyung yang akan dimuat di sana.. nantikan saja dengan sabar..

 **Hobbie** : Kau benar Jim.. mari kita buat sesuatu yang mengesankan juga..

 **Pinky Boy** : Aku menantikan kerja keras kalian semua. Semangat..

 **Kookkie** : Ngomong-ngomong soal cerita itu hyung.. bagian mana yang kalian sukai?

 **Hobbie** : Aku suka semuanya dari awal. Bagaimana saat mereka bertemu.. dan saat Jin hyung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua sahabatnya karena keluarganya yang begitu kejam.

(11.28 AM)

 **TaeTae** : Tapi gara-gara jin hyung kita semua mengikutinya bunuh diri..

 **Jiminnie** : Aku ingin protes..

 **Kookkie** : Protes kenapa hyung ?

 **Jiminnie** : Kenapa semua mati dengan keren sementara aku ternggelam di bak mandi? Apakah aku sebegitu kecilnya? Hingga dalam bak mandi saja bisa tenggelam? Kau sangat keterlaluan kook..

 **Jiminnie** : Lihat saja.. Jin hyung yang mati karena bunga beracun yang dia bakar di dalam kamarnya.. Yoon hyung yang mati membakar diri di kamar hotel, Hobbie hyung.. kasian sekali kau mati di jalan karena obat yang kau minum baru bereaksi.. namjoon hyung yang sudah sangat sedih dan lelah.. dan pelangan di pomnya yang sangat tak menghargainya.. membuatnya membakar pom tempat pertemuan kita. lalu kau.. jungkook yang mati karena tertabrak mobil. Tae yang melihat ayahnya memukul ibunya, lalu membunuh karena tak tahan lagi. Bukan membelanya, ibunya malah membuang dirinya. Kasian sekali kau Tae..

 **TaeTae** : Kau memang bantet.. akui saja nak..

 **Kookkie** : Bukan begitu hyung.. bukankak sudah ditulis disana.. setelah membakar surat dari Jin hyung.. kau itu mati kedinginan disana.. bukan tenggelam di bak mandi..

 **Jiminnie** : Pokoknya aku protes.. titik

 **Kookkie** : Terserah kau saja lah hyung.

(11.32 AM)

 **Pinky Boy** : aku suka dengan alur twis yang kau buat. Saat taehyung bertemu dengan yang lain di kolam tempat kita biasa berkumpul. ku kira itu arwah kita yang tetap bersama. Tapi ternyata hanya bayangan tae tentang kita.. sampai taehyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti kita semua dengan menjeburkan diri ke laut.

 **Hobbie** : intinya cerita itu sangat mengagumkan. Persahabatan yang kental sangat terlihat. Endingnya juga sangat sedih. Kukira tae akan bertahan sebagai orang yang akan menjadi saksi semuanya.. tapi ternyata dia juga mengikuti jejak semuanya.

 **TaeTae** : kan kita ini sahabat sejati hyung.. kalau aku sendiri yang hidup.. kan tidak seru..

 **Rap Monster** : Tapi di kehidupan sesungguhnya kita tak boleh seperti itu. Kita harus bisa bertahan dan jangan jadi orang bodoh yang mengakhiri hidup hanya karena masalah yang kita hadapi..

 **Pinky boy** : aku sangat setuju. Karena kita masih Youth.. masih banyak yang belum kita lakukan.. maka dari itu jangan menyia-nyiakan hidup kita..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kalian bicara seolah kalian itu benar sendiri saja..

 **Jiminnie** : Hyung kenapa kau selalu merusak suasana sih?

 **Kookkie** : Walaupun suga hyung bilang begitu.. dia yang mempromosikan cerpenku di web pribadinya juga. Karena dia cerpenku sudah dibaca lebih dari 500 orang.

 **Hobbie** : Hahaha.. Yoon hyung memang sesuatu..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : pelajaran dimulai. Jangan berisik kalian.

 **Pinky boy** : Siap Kapten..

 **Rap Monster** : Siap Kapten.. (2)

 **TaeTae** : Siap Kapten (3)

 **Kookkie** : Siap Kapten (4)

 **Hobbie** : Siap Kapten (5)

 **Jiminnie** : Siap Kapten (1000000)

* * *

(10.00 AM)

 **TaeTae** : HYUNG SIAPA SAJA... BANTU AKU.. JIMIN BERKELAHI DENGAN SALAH SATU ANGGOTA OSIS.. SEKARANG AKU SEDANG DI ATAP.. CEPAT KESINIIII...

 **Hobbie** : hahh.. apa yang terjadi Tae? Kenapa jimin bisa berkelahi?

 **TaeTae** : Aku juga tak tau hyung.. dia menghilang setelah jam olahraga dan tadi aku diberitahu bahwa dia berkelahi dengan salah satu anggota osis.. makanya aku langsung ke atap. Dan sekarang aku kewalahan melerainya.. CEPATLAH KESINI..

 **Hobbie** : Aku segera kesana..

(10.24 AM)

 **Pinky Boy** : Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana kalian sekarang?

 **TaeTae** : Aku juga tak tau hyung. Aku sekarang di ruang UKS.. Jimin tak mau bicara denganku sedikitpun..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku tau kau melihat chat kami Jim.. apa yang sebenarnya kau perbuat? Kenapa kau membuat masalah seperti ini? Apa lagi berkelahi dengan anggota OSIS.. kau sudah gila?

 **Pinky Boy** : selama ini aku sudah berusaha membelamu dan taehyung saat membuat kegaduhan, tapi berkelahi dengan anggota OSIS.. kurasa kau sudah kelewatan Jim..

 **Jiminnie** : Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk membelaku.

 **Rap Monster** : PARK JIMIN.. jaga bicaramu.. begitukah caramu berterimakasih pada orang lain?

 **Jiminnie** : hahaha.. bukankah aku berkata jujur? Aku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk membelaku..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Tutup Mulutmu Jim. Kau sangat keterlaluan..

 **Jiminnie** : selama ini kalian memang tak pernah peduli padaku..

(10.31 AM)

 **Hobbie** : Apa maksutmu? Jika kami tak peduli padamu.. tentu saja kami akan membuangmu dari awal..

 **Jiminnie** : jadi dari awal rencana kalian seperti itu? Membuangku? Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya..

 **Hobbie** : A.. Ani.. bukan begitu maksutku..

 **Jiminnie** : lalu apa hyung? Kalian bahkan tak pernah bertanya bagaimana keadaanku.. kalian hanya mempedulikan image kalian.. apa pernah kalian bertanya? Apakah aku baik baik saja? Tidak bukan?

 **Kookkie** : Jiminn hyung.. jangan berkata begitu.. aku mohon..

 **Jiminnie** : Dan kau.. Jeon Jungkook.. aku sangat kecewa padamu..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : PARK JIMIN.. kau memang sudah sangat keterlaluan.. Kami tak bisa memaafkanmu..

 **Jiminnie** : Aku tak pernah meminta untuk di maafkan.

 _ **Jiminnie keluar dari Bulletproof Grup**_

(10.40 AM)

 **TaeTae** : HYUNG GAWATTTT.. JIMIN MENGHILANG.. DIA KABUR DARI UKS SAAT AKU KE TOILET..

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mianhae... #bungkuk 90 derajat..

Kalau cerita chapter lalu rada membosankan.. bagaimana dengan ini? Masih membosankan? Ya sudahlah kalau begitu.. saya memang masih belajar untuk membuat cerita yang bisa disukai banyak orang..

Jika kalian menemuka banyak typo.. saya juga sangat minta maaf untuk itu.

.

Saya sangat senang bagi kalian yang telah membaca ff saya yang tak jelas ini. Tapi saya sangat menghargai anda kalau anda bisa meninggalkan jejak berupa review barabf beberapa patah kata saja..

Untuk yang telah review.. saya sangat berterima kasihh.. yang meminta couple moment.. mungkin chap depan, atau depannya lagi.. atau depannya lagi. Saya sungguh tak pandai membuat sesuatu yang manis..

.

Saya akhiri sampai disini..

Last. Review please..


	4. Chapter 4

**BULLETPROOF CHATROOM**

Sebuah grup chat yang membahas obrolan-obrolan tak penting anggotanya.

Genre: Friendship, humor

Warning : Typo, not EYD, Boring, dll.

Disclaimer: All of BTS members belong to their agency and parent

Cast

Kim Seokjin as Pinky Boy

Min Yoongi as Min Yoon Gi

Jung Hoseok as Hobbie

Kim Namjoon : Rap Monster

Park Jimin as Jiminnie

Kim Taehyung as TaeTae

Jeon Jungkook as Kookkie

(user dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu)

.

.

Hope you like this story

.

.

Nama Grup : Bulletproof

Anggota : 6 member

Post : 259 Posts

Picture: 73 picture

.

.

(10.40 AM)

 **TaeTae** : HYUNG GAWATTTT.. JIMIN MENGHILANG.. DIA KABUR DARI UKS SAAT AKU KE TOILET..

 **Pinky Boy** : Hahhh.. kau tidak bercanda kan Tae?

 **TaeTae** : Ani hyung.. saat ku tinggal tadi, dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tapi saat aku kembali dia sudah tak ada, aku sudah mencari di kelas, di atap, dan seluruh sekolah tapi tetap tak menemukannya.

 **Rap Monster** : Anak itu.. apa yang dia pikirkan?

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Tae.. apakah Jimin punya masalah dengan Jisoo? Sampai dia menghajarnya seperti iitu?

 **TaeTae** : Memang dari dulu Jimin tak suka dengan anak itu hyung. Karena sifat sok berkuasanya. Tapi kalian tau sendiri bagaimana Jimin, dia tak akan berbuat nekat jika hal itu tak benar-benar menyangkut dirinya. Dan setahuku, mereka tak pernah mencari gara-gara ataupun mengusik Jimin.

 **Hobbie** : lalu kenapa anak itu berbuat seperti itu? Apakah ada yang kita tidak ketahui?

 **Pinky Boy** : kalau begitu.. sebaiknya pulang sekolah kita cari dia. Kita berkumpul di depan gerbang asrama jam 15.30. tak ada yang boleh telat.

 **Kookkie** : Ok hyung..

 **Hobbie** : siap hyung..

 **TaeTae** : Jiminnie..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya..

 **Kookkie** : Kau memang tak pernah mengerti perasaan Jimin hyung,, Yoongi hyung..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Apa maksutmu Kook?

 **Kookkie** : Tak taukah kau hyung? Jimin hyung sangat menyayangi dirimu.. tapi kau selalu menyakiti perasaannya.. walaupun selama ini dia selalu tertawa atas semua perlakuan kasarmu.. tapi jika aku menjadi jimin hyung. Aku akan tetap sakit hati..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Jangan membelanya kook.. dia memang salah karena marah tanpa sebab seperti itu. Jangan berbicara seolah kau sangat mengerti dirinya..

 **Kookkie** : Aku memang lebih mengerti Jimin hyung, dari pada kau Min Yoon Gi.

 **Rap Monster** : Kalian Hentikan. Jangan buat masalah ini semakin rumit. Kook.. berhenti membela jimin dan menyalahkan Yoongi hyung.

 **Rap Monster** : Dan kau Yoongi hyung.. berhenti bersikap egois dan bukalah matamu.

 **Rap Monster** : Sekarang kalian kembalilah belajar. Aku tak mau tau, aku tak ingin kalian berbuat ulah lagi.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook to jimin

(12.12 PM)

 **Kookkie** : Jimin hyung mianhae..

 **Kookkie** : Hyung...

 **Kookkie** : Jiminnie hyung..

(12.15 PM)

 **Kookkie** : Yakk hyung.. kau mengabaikanku..

 **Kookkie** : Jimin hyung..

 **Kookkie** : Jim hyung... jeball..

 **Kookkie** : PARK JIMIN...

 **Kookkie** : Hyung... ayolahhh

 **Kookkie** : Aishhh..

.

.

* * *

(15.30 PM)

Enam remaja dengan setelan baju kasual tengah berkumpul di depan gerbang asrama mereka. BulletProof.. mereka biasa menyebutnya seperti itu.

Jin : Apa kalian sudah menghubungi teman dan keluarga Jimin?

Taehyung : Aku sudah menghubungi semua teman yang dia kenal.. dan tak ada satupun yang bersama Jimin.

Namjoon : Aku juga sudah menghubungi Ibu Jimin. Sepertinya ia tak tau apapun.

Jin : Aissshh.. Anak itu sebenarnya kemana..?

Hoseok : Apa tidak sebaiknya kita cari di tempat biasa dia main?

Jin : Ok.. Kita berpencar.. Aku dengan Jungkook, Taehyung dan Hobbie.. kalian bersama.. Namjoon kau bersama yoongi. Jam 6 kita kembali kesini.

All : Ok hyung.

.

Mereka sibuk mencari Jimin ke tempat biasa namja itu singgahi. Mulai dari sekitar sekolah, sekitar rumahnya, taman biasa mereka keluar bersama, toko ramen, toko Tteokpoki, dan masih banyak lagi, tapi Jimin tetap tak ditemukan. Dia hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Ponselnya tak aktif seharian. Juga, tak ada yang melihat dia.

Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, mereka harus kembali ke asrama. Karena gerbang asrama akan ditutup saat jam tersebut, dan kau hanya boleh keluar jika ada keperluan yang mendesak.

Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook tak menemukan Jimin dimanapun.

"Apakah ada diantara kalian yang menyimpan rahasia mengenai masalah ini?" Tanya Jin mengawasi satu persatu dongsaengnya. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

" Jeon Jungkook.. apa ada masalah? Kau nampak gugup.. ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Jin lagi saat melihat salah satu dongsaengnya bersikap tak seperti biasanya.

Semua mata kini beralih pada anggota terkecil mereka.

"Ani hyung.. aku hanya lelah.." Jungkook menghindari kontak mata dari hyung-hyungnya.

"Bukannya sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar? Besok kita coba cari lagi Jimin." Ucap Namjoon mengalihkan suasana.

" Namjoon benar.. kita pikirkan lagi, dimana Jimin sekarang.. dan besok sepulang sekolah kita cari lagi Jimin." Jin menambahi.

" Aku khawatir kalau dia kenapa-kenapa" Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah cemas.

" Dia Park Jimin Tae.. dia bukan orang yang lemah.." Yoongi menenangkan.

" Yoongi hyung benar.. Jimin bukanlah orang yang lemah. Kajja.. kita kembali " Hoseok menambahkan.

Akhirnya keenam namja itu kembali ke kamar mereka dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi to Jimin

(20.00 PM)

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Jim..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Jimin jangan seperti anak kecil dan kembalilah..

(20.15 PM)

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Jimin.. kami semua menghawatirkanmu..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kumohon jangan buat kami cemas seperti ini..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Jiminnie miann..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku tak akan berkata kasar padamu lagi..

( 20.35 PM)

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Akan kau buat kau menyesal mengabaikan ku..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kau sungguh marah karena aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu?

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Park Jimin.. YAKKKKK

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku akan menghajarmu saat kita bertemu..

( 20.45 PM)

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik.. aku mohon kembalilah..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kau membuatku gila Park Jimin..

.

.

* * *

( 21.00 PM )

 **Rap Monster** : Apa kalian masih belum bisa menghubunginya?

 **Rap Monster** : Apa masih belum ada kabar?

 **TaeTae** : Ajik..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Pesan yang ku kirim semuanya pending..

 **Hobbie** : Apa dia benar-benar marah pada kita?

 **Hobbie** : Apa kita memang keterlaluan padanya selama ini?

 **Pinky Boy** : Aniya Hobbie.. Jimin pasti tau kita hanya bercanda..

 **Hobbie** : Tapi bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Jungkook tadi pagi benar? Walaupun Jimin tertawa saat kita mengoloknya.. sebenarnya dia sakit hati..

 **Hobbie** : Manusia pasti memiliki batas hyung.. bagaimana kalau Jimin tak mau lagi berteman dengan kita?

 **Rap Monster** : Kalau begitu.. mari kita perbaiki semuanya setelah ini. Mari kita temukan Jimin.. minta maaf dan merubah semuanya dari awal.

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Jimin yang kukenal bukanlah seorang yang pendendam.

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Jimin yang kita kenal adalah Jimin yang ceria, selalu menghibur dan mengerti kita semua.

 **TaeTae** : Kau benar hyung.. Jimin adalah orang yang seperti itu.

 **TaeTae** : Aku tau jimin pasti memaafkan kita.

 **Pinky Boy** : Jika Jimin mendengar kata-kata itu dari awal.. pasti dia tambah sayang padamu **Min Yoon Gi**.

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku tak tau..

 **Hobbie** : Yoon Hyung.. kau memang tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada orang lain secara terbuka.

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kau benar.. Aku memang tak pernah bisa..

 **Rap Monster** : Kenapa kalian semua menjadi begitu emosional seperti itu?

 **Pinky Boy** : hahaha.. kau benar.. kenapa kita menjadi sensitif seperti ini..

 **TaeTae** : Aku tak melihat jungkook.

 **Hobbie** : Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Bukannya dia tadi bilang dia lelah?

 **TaeTae** : dasar.. anak itu memang belum dewasa. Saat yang lain sedang bingung.. dia malah tidur.

 **TaeTae** : SI bantet itu juga.. kenapa bisanya menyusahkan orang sihh..

 **TaeTae** : Aku jadi sendirian di kamar. Rasanya tak menyenangkan..

 **Pinky Boy** : Kita memang tak bisa kehilangan satu sama lain Tae.. kita saling membutuhkan.

 **Rap Monster** : Kau benar hyung..

 **Hobbie** : Karena kita.. selalu bersama dan akan tetap bersama.. semuanya.. semangat buat besok. Kita harus mencari si bantet itu lagi.

 **Min Yoon Gi** : .. sebaiknya kalian semua tidur sekarang. Kalian pasti lelah.

 **Hobbie** : seorang Min Yoon Gi hari ini mengalami OOC. Out of Charactor.

 **TaeTae** : Typonya Hobbie hyung.. -_-

 **Pinky Boy** : sudah tidur sana kalian. Besok sepulang sekolah kita kumpul lagi di gerbang asrama.

 **Hobbie** : Aye Aye capten..

 **TaeTae** : Arraseo eomma..

 **Rap Monster** : Ye hyungnim.. :)

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Hmm

.

.

* * *

(22.45 PM)

Jungkook To Jimin

 **Kookkie** : Hyung.. Kumohonnn..

 **Kookkie** ; Aku sungguh minta maaf hyung..

 **Jiminnie** : Kenapa kau selalu minta maaf padaku kook? Apa kau berbuat kesalahan padaku?

 **Kookkie** : Jimin hyung... :'(

 **Kookkie** : Aku minta maaf.. aku tau kau berkelahi karena aku..

 **Kookkie** : Aku mohon jangan marah pada hyungdeul.. mereka semua tak salah..

 **Kookkie** : Kalau kau mau marah.. marahlah padaku..

 **Kookkie** : dan kumohon kembalilah ke asrama.. kami semua menghawatirkanmu..

 **Jiminnie** : Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua itu dari hyungdeul dan Taehyung?

 **Kookkie** : Aku tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika aku memberi tahu mereka hyung.. aku tak mau mereka terlibat masalah karenaku..

 **Jiminnie** : Aku kecewa padamu Kook.. Kau lupa janji kita?

 **Kookkie** : Bukan seperti itu hyung..

 **Kookkie** : aku tau apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui hal ini, dan ternyata itu benar. Makanya aku tidak memberitahukan kepada kalian semua. Itu masalahku hyung.. jadi aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri..

 **Jiminnie** : Ha.. Ha.. Ha..

 **Jiminnie** : Kau kira aku bodoh Jeon? Aku Tau si Hong Jisoo itu memperlakukanmu seperti itu karena kau adalah sahabatku dan Taehyung yang dia benci. Kesalahanmu saat MOS sangat kecil Jeon.. tapi si keparat itu memperlakukanmu begitu hina.

 **Jiminnie** : Itu bukan lagi masalahmu Kook. Ini masalahku juga Taehyung. Kau pikir hanya diam saat seseorang yang kau sangat ingin lindungi diperlakukan buruk didepan matamu tak menggores hatiku? Bahkan seekor ayam yang tak bisa berfikirpun mengerti bagaimana melindungi anaknya.. lalu kau menyuruh aku diam saja seperti orang bodoh?

 **Kookkie** : Mianhae hyung.. mianhae.. aku.. akan memberitahukan ini pada hyungdeul. Aku janji. Tapi kumohon.. kembalilah. Dan maafkan mereka.

 **Jiminnie** : Itulah kata yang ingin kulihat kook. Dan soal perkataanku tadi.. aku hanya terbawa emosi saja.. aku tak marah pada Yoongi hyung dan yang lain.

 **Jiminnie** : Tapi aku tak menyangka.. kalian akan berbuat sebegitu kehilangan.. Aku jadi terharu..

 **Kookkie** : Yakkk Jimin hyung.. kau tak tau perasaan semua orang yang menghawatirkanmu?

 **Jiminnie** : hahaha aku minta maaf soal itu. Sudah kubilang aku hanya emosi tadi. Aku tak bermaksut bilang seperti itu.

 **Kookkie** : Ngomong-ngomong kau sekarang dimana hyung? Kami semua mencarimu..

 **Jiminnie** : Carilah aku.. besok sepulang sekolah.. ditempat yang sangat ku sukai.. jika kalian benar-benar sahabatku.. seharusnya kalian tau. Aku akan menunggu disana. aku juga menunggu kau jujur pada mereka..

 **Kookkie** : Aku akan memberitahu mereka hyung..

.

.

* * *

(23.15 PM)

 **Kookkie** : Apa ada yang belum tidur?

 **Pinky Boy** : Ada apa Kook? Ku kira kau sudah tidur dari tadi.. dan sepertinya yang lain sudah tidur..

 **TaeTae** : Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dalam situasi seperti ini?

 **Rap Monster** : Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan si bodoh itu..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Ada apa Kook?

 **Hobbie** : Apa kau sudah menemukan Jimin?

 **Kookkie** : Aku belum menemukan keberadaan Jimin hyung..

 **Kookkie** : Tapi aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua..

 **Rap Monster** : Soal apa Kook?

 **Pinky Boy** : Aku tau kau menyimpan sesuatu dari kita..

 **TaeTae** : Bicaralah magnae..

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku menunggu penjelasan..

 **Hobbie** : Aku Menunggu..

 **Kookkie** : Sebenarnya.. kemarin.. Jisoo sunbae berlaku kasar padaku karena aku salah menyanyikan lagu yang dia minta. Dan jimin hyung mengetahui hal itu. Aku tak memberi tahu kalian karena aku tak mau kalian terlibat masalah seperti jimin hyung saat ini. Aku tak mau kalian berkelahi hyung..

 **Kookkie** : mianhae jeongmal mianhae.. aku tak bermaksut melanggar janji kita..

 **TaeTae** : Jika saja aku tau.. kupastikan si brengsek itu kehilangan sebelah kakinya..

 **Kookkie** : Aku tau respon kalian seperti itu.. makanya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada kalian hyung..

 **Pinky Boy** : aku tau apa yang kau rasakan kook.. tapi lain kali.. kau harus memberitahukan itu pada kita.. kita akan mengambil tindakan seperlunya.. kami janji.

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Kau tidak perlu memendamnya sendiri..

 **Hobbie** ; Karena kami selalu ada dipihakmu.. kami akan melindungimu..

 **Rap Monster** : Tadinya aku membenci perlakuan jimin yang seperti itu.. tapi sekarang aku mendukungnya..

 **TaeTae** : Nngomong-ngomong Kook.. jika kau bicara seperti ini.. berarti kau telah biara dengan Jimin.. aku benarkan?

 **Kookkie** : Kau benar hyung..

 **Kookkie** : Jimin hyung mengatakan dia tak marah pada kalian.. dia tadi hanya terbawa emosi.

 **Hobbie** : Kalau begitu dimana si bantet itu sekarang?

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya setelah ini..

 **Pinky Boy** : Yoongi...

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Aku bercanda..

 **Kookkie** : Aku tak tau hyung

 **Rap Monster** : Kenapa kau tak tanya diamana dia sekarang Kook?

 **Kookkie** : Dia tidak memberitahuku sekarang dia dimana.. Dia bilang.. jika kita benar-benar sahabatnya.. kita pasti tau diamana tempat yang sangat dia sukai. Besok sepulang sekolah.. dia menunggu kita disana..

 **Pinky Boy** : Dia pikir berapa lama kita bertemannn..

 **TaeTae** : si bantet itu memang bodohh

 **Min Yoon Gi** : Dan menyebalkan..

 **Hobbie** : dia memang pantas dihajar karena membuat kita semua khawatir

 **Rap Monster** : Aku akan sekalian membuangnya disana..

 **Kookkie** : Hahahaha... sepertinya itu ide bagus..

.

.

* * *

(15.45 PM)

Disebuah tempat yang indah.. pemandangan yang sangat memukau bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Disebuah kursi kayu ditepi sungai Han. Seorang namja dengan tinggi kurang lebih 173 cm. Sedang menikmati pemandangan matahari sore yang hampir terbenam.

Namja itu menolehkan kepala saat beberapa orang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Saat mereka telah dekat.. semuanya mengembangkan senyum terhangatnya..

" Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku.." Jimin tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Ditempat ini.. 7 tahun lalu.. mereka ber 7 bertemu. Dan ditempat ini.. semua kenangan indah mereka dimulai. Itulah kenapa Jimin sangat menyukai tempat ini. Tempat yang begitu berharga baginya. Sungai Han. Tempat dia bertemu teman-temannya ketika dia terluka dulu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ff macam apa ini? Kenapa makin lama makin tak jelas. Saya benar benar minta maaf atas semua ketidak nyamanan dan semua ketidak jelasan yang ada disini.

Saya sungguh berterimakasih bagi yang telah mereview ff saya yang tak karuan ini. Maaf karena tak bisa membalas satu persatu.

Bagi yang bertanya ada apa dengan jimin? Sudah terjawab bukan?

Saya harap kalian semua masih bersedia menunggu kisah mereka selanjutnya

Last.. review Please..


	5. Chapter 5

**BULLETPROOF CHATROOM**

Sebuah grup chat yang membahas obrolan-obrolan tak penting anggotanya.

Genre: Friendship, humor

Warning : Typo, not EYD, Boring, dll.

Disclaimer: All of BTS members belong to their agency and parent

Cast

Kim Seokjin as Bts Eomma

Min Yoongi as Swag Suga

Jung Hoseok as Full of Hope

Kim Namjoon : Rap Monnie

Park Jimin as JimjimJimin

Kim Taehyung as My Name is V

Jeon Jungkook as Golden Magnae

(user dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu)

.

.

Hope you like this story

.

.

Nama Grup : Bulletproof

Anggota : 7 member

Post : 344 Posts

Picture: 192 picture

.

.

(19.13 PM)

 **Full of Hope** : Kenapa grup ini sepi sekali akhir-akhir ini?

 **Full of Hope** : Kalian ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?

 **Golden Magnae** : Memang sepi hyung.. bukannya anak kelas 3 sudah mulai sibuk dengan percobaan ujian? Kenapa kau tak belajar? Dan sekarang tanggal 13. Memangnya kenapa?

 **JimjimJimin** : Kau seperti baru kenal Hobbie hyung saja Kook.. dia mana pernah belajar..

 **JimjimJimin** : Dia dan Taehyung 11-12 masalah pelajaran.

 **My Name is V** : mentang-mentang situ pintar.. bisa dengan seenaknya menghina yang kurang mampu.

 **Rap Monnie** : Bukan kurang mampu Tae.. memang kalian aja yang tak pernah mau belajar.

 **Bts Eomma** : Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?

 **Full of Hope** : Salah sendiri... semua pelajaran sangat sulit. Belajar tak belajar sama saja tak kan bisa. Lebih baik tak usah belajar.

 **Full of Hope** : Jika hari ini tanggal 13, berarti besok tanggal 14. Valentineee.. yuhuuuuuiii..

 **My Name is V** : Ahhh.. kau benar hyung.. aku sampai lupa kalau besok sudah Valentine..

 **Bts Eomma** : Aku tak sabar menunggu besok..

 **Rap Monnie** : Dasar.. namja-namja narsis..

 **Golden Magnae** : Memangnya ada apa dengan Valentine?

 **JimjimJimin** : Tentu saja kita akan dapat coklat. Kenapa kau masih bertanya?

 **Golden Magnae** : Bukannya itu wajar? Lalu apa yang spesial?

 **Bts Eomma** : Begini ya magnae.. di Big Hit High School.. hari Valentine dan Hari natal itu sangat spesial. Apalagi jika kau menjadi siswa populer. Kau pasti akan kebanjiran coklat. Bukan seperti di Junior high School yang hanya bertukar coklat sesama. Seluruh fansmu.. pasti akan memberikanmu coklat saat valenine.

 **Full of Hope** : Dan setahuku.. Magnae kita telah menjadi populer karena cerpen yang dia buat. Banyak sekali teman-temanku di kelas maupun ekstra dance yang mengidolakannya.

 **Rap Monnie** : Kurasa.. kepopuleranmu akan tergeser Tae..

 **My Name is V** : Andwe.. Kook.. kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu. Hanya aku yang boleh populer di antara kita ber-7. Tidak boleh yang lain.

 **Swag Suga** : Mati saja kau Tae..

 **JimjimJimin** : Mati saja kau Tae.. (2)

 **Bts Eomma** : Mati saja kau Tae.. (3)

 **Full of Hope** : Mati saja kau Tae.. (4)

 **Rap Monnie** : Mati saja kau Tae.. (5)

 **Golden Magnae** : Mati saja kau hyung... -_-

 **My Name is V** : Jahattttt... kejam... sadisss...

 **Golden Magnae** : Berapa banyak coklat yang pernah kalian dapat saat valentine hyung?

 **JimjimJimin** : bisa lebih dari 50 coklat Kook. Taehyung bahkan pernah mendapat 112 coklat saat kelas 1.

 **Bts Eomma** : Dan aku pernah mendapat 96 coklat.

 **Golden Magnae** : Woooaaaaa... Jinja hyung? Daebak.. sebanyak itu..?

 **Full of Hope** : Awalnya kami juga tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa.. banyak sekali coklat di Loker dan meja kami. Tapi.. ya mau bagaimana lagi?

 **Rap Monnie** : Banyak sekali yang iri dengan kita kurasa.. banyak juga yang membicarakan kita di belakang. Anak-anak populer seperti kita bisa berada dalam satu grup. Mereka mengira bahwa kita hanya mau berteman dengan siswa populer dan menjauhi siswa blind.

 **Swag Suga** : aku akan merobek mulut mereka yang bilang seperti itu.

 **Bts Eomma** : Aku juga sering dengar rumor seperti itu. Padahal.. kita berteman, jauh sebelum menjadi populer.

 **My Name is V** : Halahhh hyung.. biarkan saja. Toh pada kenyataannya kita tak berbuat seperti itu. Biar orang lain yang menilai kita. seperti 2 sisi uang logam. Jika ada yang menyayangi kita, pasti ada juga yang membenci kita. Jadi tak usah ditanggapi dengan serius..

 **JimjimJimin** : Kau benar Kim Taehyung..?

 **JimjimJimin** : Hyung.. kurasa Tae kerasukan..

 **JimjimJimin** : hyung.. dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh..

 **Swag Suga** : Jimin.. aku tidak mau membukakan pintu jika kau di kunci lagi..

 **Bts Eomma** : Aku setuju denganmu Yoongi.

 **Bts Eomma** : Tapi apakah benar itu kau Tae? Apa ponselmu sedang dipinjam Namjoon?

 **Rap Monnie** : Aku menggunakan ponselku sendiri hyung. Dan kurasa Taehyung benar-benar kerasukan.

 **My Name is V** : -_-

 **Swag Suga** : Hanya Aku yang boleh menggunakan ekspresi itu alien -_-

 **Full of Hope** : Hyung.. apa perlu kita kekamar mereka? Aku khawatir dengan Jimin..

 **Golden Magnae** : wkwkwkwk.. Hyung kau tak pantas bicara seperti itu.. dimana si alien Kim Taehyung?

 **My Name is V** : Sialan kalian semua.. aku kan mau terlihat keren.. kenapa kalian memperlakukan aku seperti itu? Aku akan kabur seperti Jimin waktu itu..

 **Swag Suga** : Dan aku akan memplester seluruh tubuhmu di kursi pada saat itu juga.

 **JimjimJimin** : Wkwkwk Yoon Hyung..

 **My Name is V** : Aishhh

 **Rap Monnie** : Aku tak sabar menunggu besok. Berapa coklat yang akan aku dapat..

 **Golden Magnae** : Tunggu sebentar.. aku tak tau kalau Yoon hyung juga termasuk populer. Aku sering melihat yang lain dengan banyak fans. Tapi aku tak pernah melihat Yoon hyung dikerubuti fans seperti itu.

 **Full of Hope** : Dia memang populer asal kau tau. Dia mendapatkan coklat lebih banyak dariku tahun lalu. :'(.

 **Full of Hope** : Dan alasan kenapa kau tak pernah melihat dia dikerumuni fans adalahh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang akan mengerumuni es batu yang hanya menjadikanmu patung berjalan? Dia tak pernah menanggapi sekalipun fans yang mengerubunginya. Dia selalu mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Dan itu mungkin yang membuat fans-fansnya tidak berani mengusiknya lagi.

 **JimjimJimin** : jangankan para fans.. kita saja kadang takut padanya.

 **Swag Suga** : mereka saja yang terlalu berisik.

 **Swag Suga** : Kalian tau sendiri aku tak suka diganggu.. tapi kalian masih saja mengusikku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kalian menjadi sasaran.

 **Golden Magnae** : Aku sekarang mengerti..

 **Golden Magnae** : Aku akan tidur lebih awal.. aku tak sabar untuk hari esok.

 **Swag Suga** : Kita semua menantikan hari esok.

 **JimjimJimin** : Aku tak sabar memakan semua coklat-coklat itu.

 **My Name is V** : Ku jamin.. akulah yang akan dapat coklat terbanyak.

 **Bts Eomma** : Aku juga tak mau kalah darimu Tae..

 **Full of Hope** : Aku selalu penuh harapan.. dan harapanku besok akan terkabul..

 **Rap Monnie** : Jangan lupa belajar kalian Hyung.. seminggu lagi ujian percobaan lagi.

 **Bts Eomma** : Sialan kau.. merusak mood saja..

 **Full of Hope** : Kita tinggalkan saja si monster perusak itu..

 **Swag Suga** : Namjoon sialan..

 **JimjimJimin** : Wkwkwk

 **Golden Magnae** : wkwkwk

 **My Name is V** : wkwkwk

 **Rap Monnie** : Wae? Aku kan hanya mengingatkan..

.

.

* * *

( 13.00 PM)

 **Golden Magnae** : Wooaaaa daebakkk... hyung kalian benar.. di dalam loker dan mejaku.. banyak sekali coklat. Lebih dari 80 buah astaga.. kurasa aku akan gendut jika memakan semua ini..

 **JimjimJimin** : Aku juga mendapat banyak kali ini.. bahkan ada yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Aku tak menyangka itu akan terjadi.. astagaa..

 **My Name is V** : Kita semua pasti mendapatkan banyak coklat..

 **My Name is V** : Apakah kau menerima pernyataan cinta itu Jim?

 **JimjimJimin** : tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu untuk saat ini.. yang paling penting adalah berusaha mewujudkan impian terlebih dahulu.. hahaha..

 **Swag Suga** : Sok Dewasa Kau Jim..

 **Bts Eomma** : Wkwkwk.. Berani sekali yeoja itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu Jim. Padahal sudah jelas jawaban yang akan dia terima.

 **Rap Monnie** : Aku bertaruh.. fans Yoon hyung pasti sangat iri dengan fans Jimin. Mereka bahkan tak bisa mendekati idolanya. Wkwkwk..

 **Full of Hope** : wkwkwk.. kau benar..

 **Golden Magnae** : Wkwkwk kasian sekali mereka..

 **Swag Suga** : Terus saja kalian membahas tentang fansku.. aku sudah berusaha keras membuat mereka puas dengan lagu-laguku..

 **My Name is V** : terserah kau saja lah hyung.. kau memang tak pernah mengerti perasaan perempuan.

 **JimjimJimin** : Bagaimana kalau kita nanti berkumpul di kamarku dan Taehyung.. bawa semua coklat yang kalian dapat. Dan yang menang akan mendapat sebuah coklat dari yang kalah. Yang menang boleh memilih yang mereka suka.

 **Golden Magnae** : Call..

 **Bts Eomma** : Call

 **Swag Suga** : Call

 **Rap Monnie** : Call

 **Full of Hope** : Call

 **My Name is V** : Call

.

.

* * *

(09.30 AM)

 **Golden Magnae** : Sudah 2 hari berlalu setelah hari Valentine. Tapi coklat yang kudapatkan belum habis.

 **My Name is V** : Hahaha.. tentu saja Magnae.. kami biasanya menghabiskan semua coklat itu lebih dari 2 minggu.

 **My Name is V** : ngomong-ngomong makasih kepada tambahan coklat dari kalian.. hahaha.

 **Golden Magnae** : Sialan kau hyung. Padahal aku sangat ingin memakan coklat itu. Tapi kau ambil.

 **My Name is V** : perjanjiannya yang menang boleh bebas memilih coklat yang ia sukai. Karena aku yang menang.. aku bebas memilih coklat darimu Kook.

 **Golden Magnae** : Tapi aku kan sangat ingin memakan coklat yang satu itu... masih banyak coklat yang lain.. kenapa kau memilih yang aku suka?

 **My Name is V** : Aku Tau kau sangat ingin memakan itu.. makanya aku ambil yang itu. Wkwkwk

 **Golden Magnae** : sialan kau hyung.. aku akan mengalahkanmu tahun depan.. lihat saja.

 **My Name is V** : aku tunggu tantanganmu.

 **Bts Eomma** : Aku mungkin salah bertanya pada kalian.. tapi.. apakah kalian melihat dompet Hitam bergambar Mario?

 **Swag Suga** : Memangnya kenapa?

 **JimjimJimin** : apakah itu hilang hyung? Bukannya tadi pagi masih kau bawa?

 **Bts Eomma** : Kau benar.. tadi pagi saat sarapan di kantin dompet itu masih ada. Tapi sekarang aku mencarinya sudah tak ada. Sekarang aku dan Namjoon sedang mencarinya lagi di kantin.

 **Full of Hope** : Apa kau sudah mencarinya di kelas hyung?

 **My Name is V** : Mungkin jatuh saat kau mau memasukkannya ke tas. Aku akan bantu cari.

 **JimjimJimin** : Aku juga akan bantu cari di kantin hyung.

 **Bts Eomma** : padahal aku sangat yakin tadi aku sudah masukkan ke dalam tas.

 **Bts Eomma** : Tapi sekarang tak ada..

 **Swag Suga** : Apa jangan-jangan ada yang mengambilnya?

 **Golden Magnae** : Kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya ke wali kelasmu hyung?

 **Bts Eomma** : Sudah.. dan nanti setelah istirahat pertama akan diadakan penggeledahan.

 **Full of Hope** : Aku berharap akan segera ketemu hyung..

 **Bts Eomma** : Aku juga berharap seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

(11.00 AM)

Wali kelas 3-2 masuk dengan membawa buku pelajaran. Tapi ia tak segera menyuruh untuk membuka buku, melainkan menatap semua siswanya satu persatu.

" Apa kalian sudah tau? Salah satu teman kalian kehilangan uangnya hari ini. Jika ada di antara kalian yang mengambilnya.. bapak sarankan untuk mengembalikannya sekarang juga. Bapak akan menghitung sampai 10." Ucap sang wali kelas dengan nada tegas.

Tak ada yang bergerak. Tak ada yang mau mengaku.

" Sepertinya hanya ini satu-satunya jalan.. cepat taruh tas kalian di atas meja!" Perintah sang wali kelas dan langsung di kerjakan oleh seluruh anak yang ada di kelas itu.

Wali kelas memeriksa satu persatu tas siswanya. Saat ia memeriksa tas seorang siswa. Tangannya berhenti dan mengangkat sebuah dompet hitam bergambar Mario yang menjadi tujuan utama pencarian ini.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan ini.. Jung Hoseok?" Tanya wali kelasnya meminta penjelasan.

Semua mata menuju kearahnya..

" Aku sungguh tak tau itu ada di dalam tasku. Aku sungguh tak mengambilnya.. Jin Hyung.. aku sungguh tak mengambilnya.. aku pasti dijebak.. hyung.. kau percaya padaku?" Hoseok mencoba menjelaskan. Sungguh bukan dia yang mengambil dompet Jin.

Hoseok melihat Jin dan Suga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah Namjoon.. anak itu juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

" Hyung.. kalian sungguh percaya jika aku mencurinya?" Tanya Hoseok dengan nada sedikit tak percaya.

" Aku tau kau kesulitan uang Hob.. kau seharusnya bilang pada kita.. kita sahabat.. kita akan selalu membantumu.. kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini.." Yoongi bicara dengan nada kecewa.

" Yoongi hyung... sungguh aku tak mengambilnya.." Hoseok berucap dengan frustasi. Dia tak percaya para sahabatnya percaya bahwa dia yang mengambil uang itu.

" Sudah-sudah.. Hoseok.. kau ke ruangan Bapak setelah istirahat. Dan kalian.. buka buku halaman 231 kita mulai pelajaran.." Wali kelas mereka menengahi keadaan yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Sedangkan Hoseok masih melihat ketiga sahabatnya dengan pandangan frustasi. Apakah mereka benar – benar mempercayai bahwa dirinya yang telah mengambil uang Jin?

Dia bisa melihat Jin yang memandanganya dengan tatapan terluka. Tatapan seorang sahabat yang telah terkhianati.

Jika saja dirinya bisa.. ia ingin melompat dari lantai 4 atap sekolahnya. Sayangnya ruang kelas 3 berada di lantai 1. Melihat sahabatnya tak mempercayai dirinya.. adalah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah dia bayangkan selama ini. Dia sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jimin waktu itu..

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

Huaaaa Hobbie.. neo waeyo?

Apakah konflik di chap ini sudah mendingan? Saya minta maaf untuk banyaknya typo.. sungguh mata saya sangat kurang jeli.

FF macam apa ini? Sebenarnya saya telah kehabisan ide.. huhuhu.. sedangkan ide yang sekarang muncul malah untuk episode selanjutnya..

Saya sangat berterimasih untuk yang telah mereview ff tak jelas ini. Review dari kalian sungguh sangat memotivasi saya untuk meneruskan ff ini.

Sebenarnya niat awal membuat ff ini, saya berencana untuk memfokuskan pada full chat. Dan tak ada diskripsi sama sekali. Tapi kurasa itu akan sangat aneh dan tak akan bisa menceritakan alur dengan baik. Jika masih banyak kekurangan, saya mohon maaf. Saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi.

Last.. Review please..

Jangan jadi silent reader please..


End file.
